


If He Only Knew

by cutegirl64141



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Crossdressing Louis, M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutegirl64141/pseuds/cutegirl64141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has everything he could ask for.. A girlfriend, popularity, and loving parents.. At least that's what people see from the outside.. But what if all that would change? Will Harry fall in love with Louis? Or will he choose to ignore his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endearment

**endearment** ~ (noun) ~ **a word or phrase expressing love or affection.** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tuesday 3:43 AM

° **Harry POV** ° Harry wakes up again. He turns on his phone to check the time and it was definitely too early for his liking. He groans and lets his head fall back against the pillow. He tries to fall back asleep but he can't, because of the thoughts that are racing through his head.

He's had the same reoccurring dream for two days straight. He knows these thoughts are forbidden; especially since he has a girlfriend. But he couldn't help but think about the boy. He dreamed about the same piercing blue eyes that haunted him with every move he made. He dreamed about how his small hands roamed his body. He dreamed about how his soft lips kissed his chest. And what confused him the most, was that he actually liked it.

Harry's parents seemed to have always wanted him to become something great. Someone who became successful. Someone who other people wish they were. But what if that whole plan will change? What will happen if Harry realizes that he might have feelings for a guy? What will his parents think? Will everyone around him hate him?

These thoughts ran through Harry's head like a marathon, and he couldn't seem to make them stop.

To clear his mind, he quietly got up and walked outside to the balcony. He looked at the beautiful London lights, and the beautiful sky. He sighed in content as he continued to watch the cars drive by. Sometimes Harry wished that he could live his own life and have his own feelings. But it seems like his parents are controlling his every move and he can't break free.

After taking one last breath and breaking from his thoughts, Harry walks back in to make some warm chamomile tea. He knew that he was falling hard for the boy who might not even love him back, the boy could even be straight. And as much as it pains him to think of something so horrible, he sadly knew that deep down he had to accept it.

**_Tuesday 8:46 AM_ **

° **Louis POV** ° Louis woke up with a smile on his face. Everyday he got to see him. He would get the same thing everyday, a chocolate muffin with a Caramel Cappuccino. Louis remembered this from the back of his hand.

He quickly took a shower and put on his work clothes. He had to be there by 9:30, and he was already running late. He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran downstairs.

Before he stepped out of the door, he heard someone singing, and with Louis being curious, he couldn't help but follow the noise.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw his mum dancing and singing a song. He almost bursted out in laughter, but he quickly covered his mouth.

When Louis mum turned around 2 minutes later, her face turned bright red. "Louis! I thought you left for work!" Her face got redder by the minute and Louis was on the floor laughing like a silly idiot.

His mother face palmed and laughed a little herself. "Louis sweetie as much as I love this moment with you, its 9:06 already." Louis quickly got up and gave his mom a quick kiss. " Shit I'm going to be late!" Louis quickly grabbed his car keys from off of the wall and ran out the door.

"Louis wait!!!" Louis turned around quickly. "What's the problem mum I'm already late!" Louis checks the time on his phone quickly. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm having a guy over tonight, we have been dating for quite some time now, and I want you to meet him." "Okay mum bye love you!" Louis quickly runs out the door and down the stairs towards his car.

**°°°°°°°°°°°° 12 minutes later°°°°°°°°°°°**

Louis quickly ran into work and checked in. He let out a quick sigh of relief, and walked behind the counter. "So you finally decided to show up?" Niall looked up at Louis with questioning look. "Yea sorry Nialler I got caught up this morning with my mum." Louis laughs a little while thinking back to this morning. "Its okay just text me next time." Niall gives Louis a quick hug before he walks inside the kitchen.

Louis looks at the time and it was 9:46. At 9:50 he came every day to get his chocolate muffin, and Caramel Cappuccino, and he would always sit in the corner seat next to the window if it wasn't taken already.

Louis smiled at the thought of he being able to see his gorgeous face again. At around 9:51 he walked in, and walked right up to Louis. Even though the other registers were open, he chose him. Louis didn't think much of this, especially since it could just be a coincidence. But he knew that deep down that they could possibly, and maybe, have a connection.

When he walked up to him. Louis couldn't help but notice those beautiful forest green eyes, and that gorgeous dimpled smile. Louis could only imagine how soft his lips were.

"Hellooo Louis I already told you my order." Louis looked up at him and he felt like the room became 100 degrees hotter. "Oh I-I'm sorry sir what w-would you l-like?" Louis already knew this but he didn't want to make things with him even more awkward than it already is.

"It's okay love, I just said that I wanted a Grande Caramel Cappuccino and one Chocolate Muffin." He gave Louis that famous dimpled smile once more. Louis blushed deeply at the word love and he couldn't make it go away either. Whenever he is around him, it feels like the whole world stops, and all attention is focused on him. "C-coming right up s-sir." Louis quickly in the kitchen to go make his coffee.

° **Harry POV** ° God Louis is so beautiful, every time I look at him he blushes. There is just so much about him that really makes me smile.

I know this is wrong but I have to ask him out, just to see if any true feelings are there. Because if there is, I need to do some explaining to my parents and my girlfriend. And that won't be easy at all.

"Um, sir? I bought you your coffee and your muffin." Louis starts blushing again. "Oh thank you love, may I have chocolate chips on mine?" Louis gives a quick nod of his head and bends down to grab the chocolate chips.

All of a sudden, Harry's face gets super hot and he starts developing a problem below. The skinny jeans weren't helping either. When Louis came back up, he almost dropped the chocolate chips. He definitely saw his problem but he decided that it would be rude to say anything about it. 

So instead, he wrote it down on the receipt. When Harry read it, his whole face turned red. God why did I wear these jeans today. "Um Louis may you show me where the bathroom is?" Harry said quietly. "Sure j-just go down that hall and m-make a l-left." Louis pointed down the hall and Harry quickly speed walked to the bathroom. 

°Harry's POV° God! Could this day get any worse. I'm such an embarrassment. After Harry solved his problem he slowly walked up to Louis register.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Louis was laughing with a blonde lad. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous because he thought that Louis was supposed to be his and only his.

Harry quickly shook those possessive thoughts out of his mind when he saw that Louis was finished talking. 

_ Okay go for it, no pressure you can do this.  _

Harry slowly approaches Louis with a shy smile. "So Louis, I was wondering if... You would go on a date with me." Louis eyes widen and he gave me an almost immediate answer....

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  **

What do you think about that chapter!!! 

I worked really hard on it! 

Comment and like for another one!!! 

-Jaida 


	2. Inamorato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will love spark a new beginning?

**Inamorato [in-am- uh-rah-toh, in-am-] ~**a man who loves or is loved; malesweetheart or lover.

 

°•Louis POV•° 

My mind is blank right now. I can't believe that the man that I've been crushing on for weeks has finally asked me out! 

_But something about this feels_.... _off_. I quickly step out of my thoughts to face reality. 

"Louis are you okay? You've been staring in space for awhile now." He slightly chuckles while running his fingers through his hair.

_ I almost melted _

"Yea I'm fine... I was just  _thinking."_ I slightly blush and cover my face. 

I could have sworn that Harry awed at me.  _Maybe it was just my imagination._  

"So um what do you say about the date?" He says while giving me a shy smile. 

"Well my answer is...yes." Harry gives me the most gorgeous dimpled-smile I have ever seen. 

We exchange numbers and he leaves with the biggest smile ever. 

I finish off my day of work and Niall takes me home. As I walk into the house I hear my mom laughing and talking to someone but I can't make out the voice. 

I walk into the kitchen slowly and give my mom a questioning look. 

"Hey Lou! This is the guy I was talking about earlier remember?" 

_ Shit. _

I decide to just play along and get this whole thing over with. "Oh yeah! I remember that mum. Hi my name is Louis." I shake his hand and he gives me a smirk that made me shiver...

  _Its going to be a long night..._

°•Harry's POV•°

As I walk out the Coffee Shop I feel like I'm on top of the world. Not only did Louis say yes but maybe he may actually like me. 

A million thoughts are racing through my head right now and I let them flow free. I realize that I dont have to force my thoughts to go away because Louis already does that for me.

When He's in the room all eyes fall on him. His Blue eyes resemble the ocean and lights up when the moon hits it. Everything about him is all that I've ever wanted. And as much as people may not like it, I won't care at all because when it comes down to the end, Its all going to lead up to what I want, and what I want right now is  _him._

I park my car in the driveway and get out the car slowly. I walk up to my door while I whistle a tune that I heard from the radio. 

As I walk inside I hear my mom and my "girlfriend" laughing in the kitchen.

_My smile vanishes quickly_

_"_ Hi Love I didn't see you there." My mum comes up to me and hugs me tightly. I may have hugged her for too long because now she has developed a worried expression on her face.

" Are you okay? You don't look okay?" She rubs my face slowly and I move back a little. 

"Mum I'm fine I just have some issues I need to handle." I don't give them room to say anything else and I walk up the stairs to my room. 

I hear someone coming up the stairs quietly and I groan quietly.

Taylor walks in and I rub my temple slowly. 

"Harry, Love are you okay? You seem a little off?"

And at that moment I lost it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen in the next chapter?
> 
> What do you want to happen? 
> 
> Love you guys
> 
> -Jaida
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the short chapter loves

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what to add the the book 


End file.
